


Pumpkin Spice and I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Haikyuu Halloween Fics ψ(｀∇´)ψ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches, hurry up!!! ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ, its almost halloween bitches!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata makes a love potion for his crush, Kenma.





	Pumpkin Spice and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> .....
> 
> just let me enjoy my personal early halloween gift!!

Hinata stares at the parchment in confusion.

The old, soiled paper freezes in the air as he levitates it closely in front of his face. His head hurt, realizing half the words are in Latin (aka that old, deserted language no modern witch fucks with) and some of the ingredients are impossible to conjure up quickly. 

He debates sending Tobio to fetch a birds foot but the black Tabby is so stubborn and annoying that he rather not get a headache from him. 

So he sighs, his little witch hat tipping with him. The cauldron bubbles and crackles as the brown liquid boils. Eyeballs, tongues, teeth and hair folicles (....no, he didn't pluck a few from Kenma's pillowcase, hahahahahahha—) float to the top, giving the cauldron a spooky scary look.

Tobio perches on a nearby windowsill, meowing to get his master's attention. Hinata snaps his head around, giving Tobio a sad pout.

"Toby-channnnn~, I don't have everything on my list! I'm such a failure, now Kenma won't ever love me!" He screeches to the cat. Tobio nearly falls off the windowsill in terror, his poor tiny cat heart beating frantically.

He meows irritably, hissing at Hinata. If he could just tell the stupid idiot that he didn't need a fucking spell to make Kenma in love with him....

Almost commically, a lightbulb appears over Tobio's head. If a cat could, he smiles.

Tobio jumps off the ledge, hissing when Hinata continues to wail like a shoujo bitch.

 

 

 

A few minutes later he returns with a capsal. The capsul is green with black spots. They float inside the green liquid and Tobio carefully holds the pill inside his mouth. 

He doesn't need a second accident like last year.

Shivering, he continues trecking up the bumpy hill, making sure not to accidently fall inside a Never-Ending-Tunnel.

 

 

 

"Tobio, what's this?" Hinata asks, examining the pill in his hand.

Tobio meows, bumping against Hinata's fingers. With Hinata's eyes on him, he uses his tail to point towards the cauldron. 

"Put this in the cauldron?"

_Meow._

"Hold on, where did you even get this from? Don't tell me Oikawa-senpai gave this to you!" 

__.....meow....._ _

Hinata whines, puffing out his cheeks. "Tobio! I told you how I don't like Oikawa's stuff in my potions! You know better!" 

__**Just put it in there moron!** _ _

Tobio seeths (in his head, duh) and snatches the capsule out of Hinata's grasp. He jumpes off the stand, onto the floating fan, and then on the ledge over the caldrun. He drops the pill from his mouth, watchinf as it sinks into the brown goop. 

Immediately, the caldrun shakes violently. Puffs of smoke and gas start to shoot out of it, and the crackling sounds increases ten-fold. The bubbling causes the goop to overflow and turn a dark red. Hinata starts yelling and scrambling to clean up the sticky mess. 

"Dammit you cat! Once again, you ruin my shit!" 

Tobio rolls his eyes, _**Yeah, okay. Lets see if you say that when Kenma kisses you tonight.**_

He watches with amusment as his master fumbles to clean up the mess. 

Ahh, young love. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Question Time!:**
> 
> What should part two be about? I want to make this a series and I want to know what you'd guys like to see! I'm open to really anything so I can't wait to hear what you guys have in mind! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ


End file.
